


Suspicion

by Robinwood (Pseudonyoom)



Category: unity - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonyoom/pseuds/Robinwood
Summary: Urion finds out his food has been poisoned





	Suspicion

"What the hell are you talking about?" Urion scowled, poking at his salad with a fork. Salad.. not his favorite, but he wasn't feeling hungry right now. Gabe just glared over at him, as usual. "Nothing that you could understand, onion." He spat, before continuing on with his ridiculous rant. Urion tuned it out, not interested in listening. He took of a sip of his drink as he started to become lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even know why he was here. Damian told him that it was to discuss an idea of how to attract mallows, but they ended up just heading to a restaurant? He started to get a feeling that there was never any "new idea" and he was simply fooled into eating lunch with these associates.. Urion just sighed, and stabbed a leaf with his fork, wanting to hurry up and get out of here. He was about to eat it, when he paused. The dressing gave the salad a slight gleam to it, but.. He looked closer. There was a shimmer to it, almost like a slight dust.. "Yo, onion, why do you look like you're gonna murder your salad?" Gabe snickered, but his snicker started to fade as Urion only stared down at his food with wide eyes, unresponsive. "Uh.. you there?" Gabe frowned, before tapping Damian, who was chatting with Scarlet, on the shoulder. Everything clicked in Urion's head all too late. He threw down his fork, before immediately moving to stare into his drink, searching for any tell tale shimmer. There. There it was. His hum piqued as he sat there in growing panic, but his instincts quickly cut in before he could go hysterical. Urion quickly pulled up his shirt to stare down at his torso- "YOO dude the hell?" Gabe yelled, staring at Urion. Damian was also concerned now, "Hey uh.. Urion? What's going on?" Searching, searching, searching.. and to his horror... a pinprick of grey started to appear on his abdomen.

Black immediately shot down and covered Urion as the realization fully hit him. He was poisoned. If he didn't do something quick, the infected area would be too big to control and.. He wracked his mind for any ideas, anything, fucking hell ANYTHING- Urion got up and dashed to the bathroom, leaving the others behind all confused. Urion as fast as he could checked if all the stalls were empty, before- "That's it." Gabe stormed in, pissed now, but before he could continue, Urion interjected. "Gabe, get out of here." He commanded, but he was too shaken to have his usual venom in it. Only a deathly serious tone. Gabe just scoffed at him. "No way, fuckboy. What the hell are ya doin-? Hey!" Urion brushed right past him to lean back against the sink, completely ignoring Gabe now. He raised his shirt again, and nearly choked at the sight of the grey pinprick having turned into a dot. Because of how little he must've consumed, it was slow, but any larger and.. Urion stared down at the infection, reaching a hand behind his back. “WOAH H-hey I didn't piss you off or- Dude put that away!!" Gabe freaked out, trying to grab Urion's hand. Urion swiftly elbowed Gabe out of his way and down to the floor, before taking the time to just breathe for a moment. One, two, three.. Before he could think any more about it, Urion pressed the gun right up against his stomach, and pulled the trigger.

BANG 

The gunshot echoed throughout the bathroom, leaving Gabe and Urion frozen. Blood splattered the sink behind Urion, the bullet having shot all the way through and into the mirror behind him. He couldn't hear Gabe's screaming, only a harsh loud ringing as he stared down at where the anticry used to be. There wasn't any grey spreading now. It worked.. Urion suddenly doubled over, the pain hitting him all at once. “WHAT THE FUCK!!" Gabe yelled as loud as he could, not caring if anyone else heard as he dropped down to try and keep Urion from collapsing on the floor. “DAMIAN GET IN HERE” Purple blood was slowly spilling out everywhere, Urion's clothes, his hands, the floor.. it wasn't much, he didn't have much essence to spare, but the flow wouldn't stop. The pain was the worst part though. He was completely incapacitated, searing hot spikes shooting out from the wound. He tried to power through it, to regain his composure.

After a few seconds passed, he started to stand up again, and a few tears escaped him as he tried to handle the pain. "n-No, no, don't.. I'll be fine." Urion tried to say, but was immediately shut down by Gabe. "You FUCKING SHOT yourself-" "I HAD TO!" Urion yelled back, panic still fresh in him. "I- There was- I was poisoned." He started, and once he did he couldn't stop. "Someone put anticry in my food, someone who worked here and they tried to kill me and this was the only way to get it OUT" Urion seethed, his vision starting to blur as his head pounded hard. He had wrapped an arm around his stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding, which was slowly coming to a close as the wound healed. He had been incredibly desperate to get the infernal substance out of him as soon as possible, no matter the consequences. Urion was now a sickly pale purple, he needed to eat soon or he may pass out.. Gabe stared at him in disbelief, still taking the info in, when Damian and Scarlet burst in the room. "What happe- OH GOD" Damian rushed up to them, his ears flat as can be as he straight up panicked. Urion couldn't resist as Damian pried their arm away to see what the wound was, and when he did.. "Did, what- Did you get shot? Did someone shoot you?!" Damian stumbled over his words, pressing a hand up against the wound to try and lessen the bleeding, making Urion hiss out in pain. "No, no I'll.. I'll explain later.. j-just...." And Urion slumped forward again onto Damian, having passed out.


End file.
